Mission: Cowgirls and Garters?
by Rae chan1
Summary: Retired until rewrite. Our favorite gundam pilots get a mission that takes them back to the year 1824, meet a triggerhappy woman in leather, and have to ultimatly change the future that they just came from or else it means their deaths.
1. Whoops! Bad Wufei!

  


  


A/n: I dedicate this story to all my close friends (you KNOW who you are), and all the people who add me to your 'favorite authors' list. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!- sorry... I had to reload b/c of a little mistake, please forgive me!! ::hugs::

  


**Mission: Cowgirls and Garters?**

  


Rated: R

Genre: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: The G boys find an ancient mission that was never completed. What they don't realize is that someone's already on the case, and she's from the future. 

Pairings: 1xR, 5xS, 2xOther

  


**Whoops! Bad Wufei!**

  


"Duo! Do you really think we should be in here?" Quatre's voice echoed through the empty hallway.

"Heero and the other pilots are in here. I don't want to be left out!" Duo pulled the blonde Arabian down another corridor. "Please be the right door..." he pleaded as he turned the handle.

A gun was pointed at Duo's chest. The braided- teen closed his eyes, grinned, and raked a hand through his hair. "Yep. Right door!" He bounded into the room past the gun. "Where's the party at?"

The Chinese man was staring at a computer. One of the many that circled around this particular room. He looked up at the intruding man. "It's about time the braided baka got here. I might have never gotten past this screen! Damn thing's been on for over forty-five minutes!"

Duo walked up to the computer, typed _"bRaIdEdBaKa16_AC196" _in the box labeled 'Password for Maxwell, Duo', and hit the enter key.

Numbers and letters flashed across the screen. Thousands upon thousands of files were located in this single computer.

Trowa leaned over Wufei's shoulder. He thought carefully before pointing to a line of numbers. "Try this one." The line read, _'18_HUAOREDTEUTFERORQEIAWOUW_24'_

Heero put the gun he was planning to shoot Duo with. He stared at the screen, memorizing the number and letter combination. After a minute, he spoke in his usual monotone voice. "It's a code." He pulled up a seat and tapped nimble fingers on the keypad. "It's our names. They have the letters of them mixed together." He paused for a moment. "But the only thing I don't understand is the numbers." The stoic pilot turned to his partners. "Any ideas?"

Duo stared at the screen until his eyes crossed. "Nope." He collapsed on the floor from dizziness.

Trowa tapped Heero on his shoulder. "It might be a year."

Quatre joined the rest of the guys, first stepping over the fallen Duo, and sat on a desk. "I think Trowa's got a point."

Wufei squinted. All he could see was numbers and letters. He waited semi-patiently for someone to crack the code.

Heero wrote the series of letters and numbers on a piece of scratch paper. Then, stepping over Duo, walked to his laptop. He sat on another desk and placed the chibi computer on his lap. Punching a few buttons, he unraveled the mystery behind the code.

"It's a mission. A mission that was never accepted, and it just stayed in databases. Looks like we'll have to accept it, then."

"Aw... damn. I don't want to go on a mission!" Duo whined at his position on the floor. He rose and leaned over Heero's shoulder.

Wufei glared at the computer. He slammed his fists on the keyboard. A cloud of smoke rose from the back of the monitor, and the screen went blank.

Heero and Duo, who were leaning over to read the encrypted mission message, saw a bright flash of light. 

This could _not_ be good.

  


  


~~**~~**~~

  


A/n: Did ya like it? I'll continue if I get 5 or more reviews. PLEASE review!!! ^.^ KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::falls over from lack of oxygen::

  



	2. Women, Saloons, Shopping and Horses

  


A/n: Thank you for the reviews! I really like them. Usually, if you review, I'll go and check out your stories. So PLEASE review.

  


Thanks: Thanks go to Tyoko, Chibi Ayame, princessrei, Abby Maxwell, Little Hoshi, BloodMoon (twice ^.^ thanks for waiting!!), Shinotenshi Maxwell, Ping and Jeremy. Most of you- I have read your stories. But for those who I haven't, don't worry. When I finish all these... ::slams little black notebook against com:: STORIES... ::girr...:: I'll read them. ^.^

  


Disclaimer: 

RC: Well, ::sigh:: what can I say?

Rabid Lawyer: ::sneaks up behind her:: YOU DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!

RC: ACK! What are you doing here?

Rabid Lawyer: You don't OWN them!! ::presses knife to her throat:: You must say you don't own them!!!

Trowa: ::walks in Rae chan's room and sees guy with knife to her throat:: HANDS OFF! ::He draws a gun and shoots the rabid lawyer's hand::

RC: Thanks, Tro.

Trowa: No prob.

Rabid Lawyer: You... must... say... you... don't...

RC: ALL RIGHT! Jeez... I don't own Gundam Wing, okay? ::sigh::

  


~~Walks to computer~~

RC: Hopefully you know what is about to happen in this chapter.

Duo: Yea... -.- riiiiight. No one's as smart as ME, the one and only, SHIGINAMI!!! Brahahhahahaha....

RC: Okay, who gave Duo peanut butter? And why is he sooo off topic?

Quatre: I think it was caffeine, Rae chan.

RC: O.O

Quatre: ::sweat drop:: ^.^ No worries! We can calm him down... hopefully. ::sees Duo jumping and springing around Rae chan's room:: Maybe not. ::face vault:: -.-

Duo: What's wrong with you guys? ::looks at Trowa and Heero:: 

Heero: -.- Hn.

Trowa: ::blink:: ...

RC: Okay... here's chapter 2! Ciao!

  


  


**Mission: Cowgirls and Garters?**

**Chapter 2**

**Women, Saloons, Shopping and Horses**

  


The five Gundam pilots landed on the ground. THUD. They all rubbed their backsides and grimaced.

"What the HELL?!" Wufei looked into the clearing in front of him. He, along with the other pilots, were in a clearing that looked like a cross between a desert and a prairie.

"Looks like we're on Earth," Quatre said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Yep!" Duo chimed in. "But... how did we get here?"

"Beats me," Trowa said quietly, getting up. 

"We better walk and find the nearest town," Heero said, lifting himself from the ground. 

"I bet there isn't a city around here for miles!" Wufei snarled. The thought of walking a few miles didn't please him at all.

Suck it up, Wu-man, Duo looked at him. You're a Gundam pilot.

How did this happen to us? Quatre asked, a bit of fear in his voice. I mean, look around. There isn't a house in sight; much less a house. You'd think there'd be some towers or skyscrapers or SOMETHING!

Chill, Winner. There's gotta be a reason that technology got sucked down the drain and chewed by the garbage disposal. Duo sighed. Whatever just happened to us, there's GOT to be a way to fix it.

Heero eyed him. 

What's wrong with a bit of optimism? Duo asked.

A galloping noise was heard behind them. What could _that_ be? Wufei rolled his eyes, turned around and gasped. Well, that might be what.

A black stallion was cantering towards the group; sweat making its onyx coat shine in the afternoon sun. There was a rider on it's back, who wore all black; a black cowboy hat to complete the ensemble. 

Horse and rider made their way to the teens, and stopped in front of them. 

Automatically, all pilots had their handguns pointed at the rider. (Quatre looked a bit uneasy about pulling in on an innocent stranger, but did it anyway.)

The rider jumped from the horse's back and landed almost non-audibly on the ground. 

Duo gaped and pointed. you're a

An onna, Wufei finished.

Yes, I am a woman. She tipped her hat up so she could see the teens better. My name is Ro-reru Reikoku . Call me Ruth." She held out a hand, obviously not afraid of five men holding guns pointed in her direction.

"Drop your weapons," Wufei commanded.

"You've got the wrong cowgirl. I don't carry weapons."

"You have two knives: one in your boot, one in your belt; a hand gun in the saddlebag, and a rifle on the other side of your pony," Heero said nonchalantly. "Don't try to pull anything on us."

"Fine," she answered coldly, " I will." As quick as lightning, she had Quatre in a headlock and Duo bleeding from the arm; Trowa on the ground and Wufei on top of him; ultimatly aiming her spare gun that she hid in her garter (under her shorts) pointed at the stoic pilot.

Duo looked at his bleeding arm with interest. "Damn." He would go as far as to say he was impressed with the woman.

"Baka onna! You'll pay for this!" Wufei got to his feet, katana in hand.

Ruth caught him off guard, kicking him in the shin, making him fall back on Trowa. "Don't get me upset."

Of course, Heero shot his gun. She side-stepped the attack. "Damn you, Yuy!" She went up to him and pressed her knife against his throat, causing a small trickle of blood to ooze from the line.

Everyone went silent. Duo stared, mouth agape. Trowa raised an eyebrow. Wufei blinked a few times. Quatre coughed.

"Miss? Could you let go, please?" He was still in her headlock and turning a slight shade of blue. When she obliged, he looked down at her. "How did you know his name?"

"I know all of your names. You are Quatre Raberba Winner, son and heir of the millionaire, brother to twenty-nine female test-tube babies." Ruth turned to face Duo. "You are the infamous Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, or God of Death. You were raised by Father Maxwell (hence the last name) and Sister Helen on L2. You joined a gang when you were young and met a teenager named Solo, who treated you like a brother, and you named yourself 'Duo' after him." She glanced at Wufei. "You are Chang Wufei, the great but young warrior. You named your gundam 'Nataku' after your late wife, because you believed she was the only woman strong enough to stand up to you." She stared at Trowa. "You are No-Name. There is a rumor that your real name is Trinton Bloom, but you took the assassinated Trowa Barton's name instead. You lost your memory during the war in AC195." She finally looked at Heero. "You were trained to be the Perfect Soldier. Your past is unclear and I have no official information about it. But you did save the Queen of the world during the second major war against Mariemaya Kushranada's forces back in AC196."

She stepped back to her horse and patted it's neck, feeling completely pleased with herself. She reached in her saddlebags. "You know, Heero, you have good eyes. Thanks for tellin' me where this gun was," she said, pulling it out, "I've been looking for it for a while." She took the saddlebags off the horse's back and swung it onto her shoulder. She flapped the other side open. Reaching inside, Ruth pulled out a water bottle, and walked to the horse's head.

"Open up, Zorro." She poured cool water down his eager throat. He whinnied as a thank you. "Would you like to know where you are and what year it is? I mean, if I was traveling back in time, _I_ would like to know what year it was at least."

Duo looked at her, grinning. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"This is the year 1825, and you are currently standing in North America. Colorado, to be exact."

"You mean- 1825... AD?" Quatre asked.

"Yes."

Duo ran around in circles with his hands in the air. "Hot damn! I get to see women in dresses! WOO-HOO!!!"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Here we go again. The braided baka and his damned sugar-highs."

Trowa stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Where is the nearest city?"

'

~

~~***~~

~~

~

'

"What do_ mean_ we'll have to go shopping?" Wufei yelled. "You baka onna!"

"Hey- be grateful that I'm _leading_ you to this town. I could've left you and the other guys to rot back there."

The six teens were heading towards town. Ruth was on Zorro, and for the boys, well... let's just say they'll have sore feet.

"The town is about five miles away." She smirked and added a little sarcasm. "You should be able to handle it."

Ruth was sitting high on Zorro, who was an amazing 16 hands (A/n: 5'3 ft. app.). His stride was heavy and long; but when need be, it was short and light-footed (A/n: good for sneaking up on things... or people ^.^).

  


The group made it to town just after sundown. Ruth, being her usual (A/n: dramatic) self, burst through the inn on her black steed.

The crowd of people eating dinner suddenly stood up at her presence. Drunkards at the bar laughed and women light of heart fainted.

"I need a place to stay," she told them in a low tone. "Who here can give me three rooms?

The cook ran out of the kitchen, took one look at her, and ran back in. A suave young man in his later twenties strolled from the kitchen. What's this? His blue-eyed gaze met Ruth's stern glare. You need a place to stay?

was her cold reply. She tipped her hat and jumped off the horse. I need three beds, if possible.

You need *three*? He looked shockingly at her. You don't look like the motherly type. Why would you need *three* beds for?

Ruth walked the length of the crowded dining area up to the man. She quickly flicked a knife a small blade from her belt and held it point-down. I need three beds. Give me the keys or I'll slice of your little man and feed it to my dog.

He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out three keys.

Ruth promptly took six coins from her pocket and threw them on the ground at his feet. She turned around, got back on Zorro (A/n: with the aid of a table), and left the inn.

Once outside, she flicked the blade back in her belt. She looked at the guys who looked like they'd seen a ghost (A/n: except Perfect Solider boy -.-).

You guys ready to sleep? She waited for a response, but all she received was Duo's mouth opening and Quatre following the same procedure. Heero and Trowa, you get room number 14. Duo and Quatre, you get room 16. Wuffie- looks like your stuck with me. She eyed him. You give me anything that includes the words onna' or baka' in it, you'll wish you were walking back that fifteen miles you were so dead tired from.

This time, Duo spoke. Damn! No woman has *ever* spoken to Wu-man like *that*!

I'm not every woman, was her quiet reply. She cleared her throat. Everyone get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.

  


~~***~~

  


The six got some much wanted sleep that night. The morning after, the gundam teens were up at 5 am, trying to wake a certain braided pilot (and I'm not saying any names ^.^).

Dammit Duo! Get up! By this time, the blonde Arabian was tired of trying to wake the chestnut-haired teen. That's it, I'm getting Ruth! He ran one room down the hall and knocked.

A girl in her late teens opened the door, clad in a black camisole, black leather pants, and black boots. WHAT THE HELL- oh, Quatre! I'm sorry. Come in! She held the door open and Quatre walked in, aware that Wufei was not happy sleeping with a woman. Well, sleeping in the same *room* as an onna.

Wufei looked up at the door from his place atop a pillow on the floor. What do you want, Winner?

Sorry to interrupt your meditation, Wufei, but I need Ruth to wake up Duo.

You need an onna like *her* to do a job like *that*? Wufei snarled. Get her out of here, he said as she threw on a yellow t-shirt, rolling up the sleeves. I don't want to stay within ten feet of her! One night on the floor was enough! He glared at her. 

Make me, she drawled, storing her guns in their specific places. She took her knife and stored it in her belt. Thank you for getting me Quatre. I can handle it from here.

  


~~***~~

  


BANG! Ruth's gun sounded clear at 7 am. She had the gun pointed at the ceiling. She shot the gun in the same place again. BANG!

The piece of concrete fell. It landed right on top of the sleeping Duo's stomach.

His violet eyes flew open. What the HELL was *THAT*?! He looked up to see Ruth over his bed. Damn. Just who he wanted to see in the morning: a trigger-happy babe decked out in tight, black leather.

Good morning. Now move. We've got places to go, things to do and people to meet, she said coolly.

What *kind* of people?

I'm sure your favorite. Politicians.

Duo laid back down on the bed. He didn't need this. He thought he knew what the mission was, but it certainly _didn't_ include _her_.

  


~~***~~

  


Why do we have to go shopping, Ruth? Quatre asked as they walked down the street across the inn.

Well, most of you look like came from the future. So now we have to buy clothes and things for you all. She quickened her pace at the thought.

Why did you choose *me* to come with you? Quatre asked.

Look around. He obeyed and saw men wearing jeans and chaps, holding guns and wearing vests. Now look at yourself. He looked up and down his body.

He saw khakis, a blue vest, and a dressy shirt that was colored a light blue. what else did you drag me out here for?

Ruth blushed for the first time, honestly not knowing what to say. you have good fashion sense.

Quatre was quiet as he entered the store. He looked at all the cowboy-type clothing. Allah. He didn't know how to dress like this! But it seemed like he'd have to.

  


~~***~~

  


Nice. I like it. Trowa held up the pair of tall blue jeans and the white-cuffed shirt. He looked over at the hunter green vest that laid on his bed. Thank you, Ruth.

She walked to the divided wall in the room holding Heero's clothes. She knocked hesitantly on the small, wooden door.

Omeo o korosu, was heard through the door.

Too bad. Ruth kicked open the door with her boot. She faced the barrel of a gun in front of her face. Moving to the side, she laid the new clothes on his bed. "There. If you want to get a method of transportation, you might want to change." She walked out the door to leave him alone.

In Duo and Quatre's room, the blonde Arabian was already changed in light blue jeans and a white shirt. And he was _trying_ to get Duo to change as well. Quatre yelled at his roommate. "Would you get IN the clothes?"

"Damn, Q. You _never_ yell!"

"Right now is an exception!" Quatre looked at the door and saw Ruth. "Thank Allah. Can you get him to change? He won't listen to me."

Ruth glared at Duo, who was across the room from her. "Okay. We can get this over with now," she said as she walked towards him, "or you can make it difficult and give me the chance to kick some Shinigami ass."

Duo's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Ruth glared at him. "Really, really." [1]

"Then I guess you'll have to 'cus I'm _not_ getting in those clothes." He pointed to the pile of the aforementioned articles, which consisted of a frilly white shirt and tight black jeans.

"Don't make me dress you."

"Aww... I was looking forward to it!"

She flicked her hand, now holding a small knife. Then she drawled out her words. "Quatre? Should I start by peeling off the skin and cooking it-"

Quatre's eyes got big.

"Or should I throw him out the window and shoot him?" [2]

Quatre looked at her with large, pleading eyes. "No... no Miss Ruth! Don't shoot Duo!"

He was silenced by the knife being waved point-first in his direction. "I think..." Ruth pondered for a moment, then continued. "I think I should do this." She threw the knife down and listened as it cracked the hardwood floor.

Duo's eyes widened. "I get the idea." He grinned when he came up from the floor, knife in hands. He offered it to her. "I'll get changed, Your Majesty." He pretended to bow and walked off with the clothes.

  


~~***~~

  


Ruth looked out towards the mountains. It was her dream to someday ride up them when she was a child, because she lived on a colony. But she shook her head and concentrated on the here and now.

At the moment, she was dressed like she was when she first ran into the Gundam pilots. Well, she _did _know not to go out in public _not_ dressed like a boy. She had to wear her hair in a black cowboy hat, wear very loose shirts and jeans. This obliviously hid her identity, especially when she deepened her voice to match. An actress at heart.

"C'mon guys. Time to get your transportation." She waved to a nearby rancher. When he came to her, she asked in her acting voice, "Do you know where my friends and I could buy horses?"

"Of course! Why don't you come with me, sir, and I'll sell you my finest."

Duo was about to complain when Heero's hand slapped on his mouth. "You must've learned _something_ in history. Women around this time didn't jump on horses and still be treated fairly. Keep it shut, Maxwell." Heero managed to remove his hand before Duo bit it. 

Shinigami scowled and walked with the rest of the pilots. They arrived at the man's barn a few minutes later. 

"Here's a beauty," the rancher said as he grinned into the stall. "Pure white. Arabian."

Quatre stood on his toes to get a better look. 'Wow. I've never seen one this beautiful in... well, since history books!' He took an over exaggerated look over the horse's coat, which was a bright white, and it's mane, that sparkled in the small ray of light coming from between the large pieces of wood that made the walls.

The rancher showed off four more horses; one that Duo claimed as his as soon as he saw the dark red coat and black mane. Wufei took a dapple gray, Heero pure black, and Trowa a chestnut-coated horse.

"Thank you." Ruth shook the man's hand and pulled out a small bag of golden coins, laying them carefully in the man's hand. "That is for your patience and beautiful steeds."

"But what about you, sir?" he asked, obviously not noticing that Ruth was a woman. "Won't you need one?" 

"No. I have one already. Thank you anyway." She added a nice comment to her rash one, "I know where to come to get one if I ever need a top-breed."

The man blushed and watched the six leave.

  


~~***~~

  


"Watch out for the..." Ruth was cut off by the sight of Wufei being dragged by his foot around the expansive field. She heard him cuss, yell 'injustice' every 10 seconds, and attempt to get on the mare's back. 

"Why the HELL did I get an ONNA for a horse?!" Wufei barked, despite his distance from the pilots. _I hate this,_ he told himself, _I got set up. Dammit._

"Sooo..." Duo drawled in a southern Texas accent, "What about you, Heero?"

The stoic pilot issued a famous Deathglare TM in Duo's direction. "Hn." Turning back to the horse, he stopped at it's head. Heero quickly drew a gun on it, watching to see if it would flinch.

It didn't budge. He glanced up at the western saddle and in one smooth moment, slid into the saddle. "Zero," he pronounced. Obviously he liked the horse so much, he named it after his precious gundam.

Trowa eyed the horse, patting it gently on the neck. He whispered in its ear inaudibly, then stepped back. The horse whinnied and shook it's head. Trowa jumped high into the air, landing perfectly on the beast's back. "Nanashi."

Ruth sighed and walked over to the green-eyed boy. "Okay, Trowa. Now you have to _sit_ on it. That's right, in the saddle. Thank you." When that was finished, she glanced at Duo, who was trying his damnedest to get on the horse, but obviously_ not_ succeeding. 

"Damned DEMON PONY!" he yelled. (A/n: That's Sorrel's pony. He's literally named Demon Pony'. Well, his real name is Bobby but that's not the point, is it? Enough of my idiotic ramblings. ::sigh::)

"Uh..." Quatre innocently started, "If I'm correct, that isn't a pony."

"THAT'S ITS NAME! IT _HAS_ TO BE!" Duo backed a good fifteen feet away from the horse and when he got to the mark, he hurled toward the horse. It didn't move. Duo attempted to jump, but instead rammed into the side of a very _large_ horse. "Oi..."

Quatre stifled a laugh hidden by his hand. It was evident that Duo had no idea what he was doing... but did _he_ even have an idea? "Uh, Ruth?" he questioned.

"Yeeesss???" she drawled. "What's the problem?"

"Can you _show_ us how to operate one of these things?" 

Ruth laughed, "Of course. Duo, _move_." She placed her left foot in the stirrup and glided into the saddle, followed by an accomplished look on her face. "Easy enough, Shinigami?" Pause. Duo, what are you doing?

"Oh. Just lookin' for the ladder."

Ruth choked back a laugh. There _is_ no ladder!

Duo's eyes sunk. Then howdja get up?

You jump in the saddle. Remember how I did it?

Duo sighed and nodded. He jumped into the air, only to painfully _very_ painfully land in the saddle. 

  


Now it was Quatre's turn. He petted the white horse's head. Good horse. He followed Ruth's example and sat on the beast.

Now that all that's done, Ruth sighed dramatically, looks like you'll have to learn how to ride them.

  


~TBC

  


A/n: Hope this kinda wrapped things up. I personally thought it did, but, ::insert evil smirk::, next chapter will be even better heh heh. 

[1]- this is from "Shrek". If you haven't seen it, you won't get the joke.

[2]- this is from the episode where Col. Une throws that guy (can't think of his name) off the plane and shoots him. ::grin:: That was the best part of the episode...

  


~~**Rae chan


	3. Politics, Dinner and... Secrets- Part 1

A/n: Ah... the joys of writing. Especially when you have nothing better to do besides homework. 

  


RC: Disclaimer? What disclaimer?

Rabid Lawyers: ::drooling white foam:: GET BACK HERE!! YOU DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!

RC: ::snaps fingers and turns the lawyers into cute little kitties:: Aww... aren't you cute?

#1: ME-YOW!!!!!!!

#2: MEW... MEOW MUR MEWMEW!!

RC: Isn't it strange how little kitties make you forget that they are lawyers in disguise? ::snaps fingers again, making the kitties into two boxes of chocolates:: O.o;; YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


::Gundam pilots appear::

  


Duo: Uh oh... 

Quatre: Duck and cover!

Heero: She's paranoid again... ::rolls eyes::

Wufei: Okay, people. WHO GAVE THAT ONNA CHOCOLATE?!?!

  


::Trowa walks up to insane RC and grabs the poor (::snicker::), defenseless (::snort::) lawyers out of her reach::

  


RC: HEY! I was gonna eat that!

Trowa: ...

Duo: You mean _them_.

RC: Yea... uh.. ::sweatdrop:: On with the story, shall we?

  


  


_**Chapter 3**_

_**Politics, Dinner and... Secrets: Part One**_

  


~~***~~

  


After the riding lesson from hell, Ruth and the boys went back to their 'rooms'. Heero was in perfect condition: not a bruise on his body; Trowa looked a little tired, but kept his composure; Wufei had bruises along his inner thighs and knees; Quatre pulled the horse-riding off pretty well compared to Duo, who had bruises... well, let's just say _everywhere_.

Ruth strolled down the hall to their rooms with the guys behind her. "Okay, we have important business tonight. I suggest you get an hour or two of sleep." She glanced at Duo, who was wearing the once-white, now-brown, frilly shirt. "You need to change." She gave Heero his patented DeathglareTM. "You-" she pointed, "no spandex! And _no_ tank tops!"

The boys opened the doors to their rooms and either sat, flopped, or slumped into a chair, couch or bed. In all rooms, sighed a breath of relief that Ruth was gone. Except Wufei. Poor, poor Wufei.

  


*~*

  


"Onna! Quit fussing with your hair!" Wufei stomped into the 'onna's' room.

"I have a name, ya know," she replied coolly. Her black hair fell to her hips when down, and now she was running a brush through the shiny strands. "I am a woman, and consequently... I own just as much hair as that Maxwell."

Wufei watched her reflection in the mirror, then drifted down to her back. "INJUSTICE!" With that, he left the room.

  


*~*

  


Duo reached the bed and landed face-first in the covers. Ruth said they could take a nap, right?

Ruth. He couldn't keep his mind off her. She was so like him. The whole black-color scheme, her attitude, her personality... everything he could think of.

Too bad he didn't have the nerve to ask her on a date, for Christ's sake!

But, wait. Who was she? How did she know their names? Why did she know the Gundam pilot's favorite things and darkest, well-kept secrets?

Whoever she was, he would find out.

  


~~***~~

  


Duo and Quatre woke at 6:30. They changed into something more than their boxers and started to do various things to occupy their time. 

The braided teen stopped during a game of solitaire and glanced up at the door. "Hey, Quatre?"

"Yes, Duo?" He took another sip of his tea.

"D'ya see that?" He pointed at the door, which looked frayed and splintered; like someone or some_thing_ had tried to get in.

"I wonder..." Quatre was cut off by Duo opening the door sharply. On the door was a knife, stabbing what looked like a piece of parchment. It read, "Dear Duo and Quatre: Tonight you will be attending a special dinner. You will dress up..."

Duo groaned and kept reading.

"...in formal dress attire. Duo, don't ask where you are going to find it in a place like this- go inside and look on the couch. You will find two dress jackets..." Ruth had continued to write that they needed to be at the restaurant 8:00, and to just walk in, tell the waiter, "Romefeller", and everything would be okay from then on. It also left a PS.

"--Don't be yourselves. Be courteous, and remember what year it is. Gundams and Mobile suits aren't made for centuries from now. You may see people you think you have seen before, and they aren't the same people. Please keep quiet until I get there."

~~***~~

  


Wufei groaned. It was 6:45 and he hadn't expected to go to sleep during his meditation. The day seemed to progressively get worse for him.

Then he opened the door. He read the note Ruth left for him and thought to himself, _'Where is she, anyway?'_

The Chinese pilot closed the door and began to search the small, two-room 'apartment'. He soon realized that the onna was gone. 

_'Oh well. It's not like she's needed.'_

  


~~***~~

  


Trowa opened his and Heero's door about five minutes after Wufei. He noticed the knife right away, seeing that he knew about knife impact from his experience at the circus. 

He calmly dropped the note on the table in front of Heero. 

After thoroughly reading it, the stoic pilot looked up. "I was wondering where those suits came from."

"Me too." Trowa glanced at the handwriting and immediately heard his stomach rumble quietly, which drew Heero's attention. "I'll go get some food."

  


~~***~~

  


An hour and fifteen minutes later, the G boys were dressed, fed, and ready to go. They gathered in the hall, complementing each other on their new clothes.

Heero and Wufei wore the same style penguin suit; a black jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath.

Duo wore all black- the shirt, the pants and the jacket. Quatre was beside him, wearing a light blue shirt with white jacket and pants. Trowa wore a dark green shirt and black suit.

When they were finished fixing their hair (hair gel... ^.^), they headed for the restaurant that would ultimately change everything; past, present and future.

  


~~***~~

  


Ruth walked down a long corridor that was a faint gray and black. She glanced at a tall door to her right. "AC 285," she said aloud. The door opened with a faint 'swish' and revealed the room inside.

It was decorated with red and black, Ruth's favorite colors. She looked around the room and saw everything where she had left it.

"Home sweet home." She collapsed on a small twin bed. Ruth wondered about the fate of her new 'friends'. _'I know what I've done might not help at all, but they were such great people, for Gundam pilots. They should do fine reshaping the future.'_

  


~~***~~

  


The five teens walked inside a specially famous restaurant. They saw a waiter coming towards them quickly, obviously wanting to get back to his table.

"Reservations?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes," Wufei said politely, "Romefeller."

"Right this way, sirs." Now the pilots had a chance to look around.

Women in long, formal dresses sat eloquently on chairs aside men in penguin suits. Their chatter rose quietly in the huge room, decorated with gold and fine linen. Around the seated, pairs of dancers waltzed to beautiful music.

The room was filled with what seemed like important people at the time.

  


"Why do we have to be here?" Quatre asked. "Does it have anything to do with our mission?"

Duo and Heero glanced at each other. "I think it may," Heero said. "We were supposed to change the past, but I don't see _how_."

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked, looking confused. "Why do we have to change the _past_?"

"Chill, Wu-man." Duo watched with pleasure as Wufei managed to look disgusted. "It has something to do with the war."

Trowa blinked. "I guess we'll find out," he said as he glanced in the direction of their table.

Everyone except Heero had seen who their table partners were. He finally glanced down to three women and four men sitting in a circled table. But to his surprise, they greatly resembled-from left to right-Zechs Marquise, Lucraiza Noin, Duke Dermail, Treize Kushranada, Tuberov, Sally Po and...

_Relena Peacecraft._

At that very moment, the front door of the restaurant flew open. There stood a beautiful girl of eighteen, with raven-black hair tied up in a messy bun. She wore a midnight-blue dress that shimmered in the moonlight and clung to every curve (unlike the long, hoop-skirts that the other women wore), and finally, two-inch heels of the same midnight blue.

She glanced at the waiter, who's mouth was slacked. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he stuttered. "R-Res-sser-vaation?" The gorgeous babe walked up to him, and with a gloved hand, pushed his jaw up from where it had slacked.

"Romefeller," was her reply.

After following the stunned waiter to the table, she curtsied to the occupants, who were staring with mouths agape. "Good evening," she said politely. "I am Ro-reru Reikoku. You may call me Ruth." She watched with giddy joy as four men tried to get up and reach for her hand at once.

A man with short brown hair smiled at her. "My name is Thomas Kosura [1]. The pleasure is mine." He took her hand gently and kissed it.

Another man that was standing took her hand afterwards. "I am Delayon Dermin [2]. Please, call me Duke."

When the rest of the introductions were finally made, the people at the Romefeller table were named, in order: Michael Prinze [3], Laura Neiman [4], Delayon Dermin, Sarah Portsmouth [5], Thomas Kosura, Rachel Prinze [6], and Sir Thompson [7].

Michael Prinze was Rachel's older brother, and was also the leader of the group 'White Fang'. He told the Gundam pilots that this was a group dedicated to peace, but at the same time, could administer harm to those people who didn't approve of their morals.

Delayon Dermin was from the Romefeller family line. He said he worked for nothing but peace, but Ruth could see through that in a second. She did a mental background check on the guy, and his records had been wiped clean ten years earlier.

Laura Neiman was an accessory to Michael Prinze. She was married to him, but didn't keep close watch over him; which led to him gambling and loosing hordes of money.

Sir Thompson was known around his hometown as crazy. He had tried to kill himself numerous times, set a barn on fire, kidnapped his neighbor's daughter and threw her in a pond (in which she almost drowned), and other such things. But as the man aged, he inherited his uncle's title and used it for his own pleasure.

Thomas Kosura was laid back, usually never getting riled up about thinking anything but politics. He was most likely seen with wine in his hand, his favorite drink, and a rose presented to any woman he saw. Four of them were laid next to each female presently at the table he sat at now.

Rachel Prinze was a quiet, petite girl, but marked by her father's death. She lived in the shadow of her brother, keeping in-step.

  


*~*

They sat around the table in a relatively quiet conversation. Well, the occasional yell from Sir Thompson was expected, but everything was peaceful... for the time being.

Duo eyed Ruth, who was quietly talking to Rachel, keeping her voice down in case anyone would want to intrude in their conversation.

Ruth felt a leg brush against hers. _'What the...'_ She looked across the table. Her eyes met a grinning Duo. She could tell he wanted to talk, and he needed to talk to _her_. Obviously Heero had spoken to Duo into doing it, because he was looking semi-anxiously at her.

"Excuse us," Heero said, lifting out of his chair.

"Please," Ruth chimed in. She stood and motioned for the other pilots to stay there.

The trio left the restaurant through the entrance.

"Why are we eating with people we don't know, getting dressed up and--"

"What is the mission?" Heero asked calmly.

Ruth looked at Duo, who's mouth was open. "I am from the year AC 285. I will tell you this, and you will listen, because if you don't, your lives are on the line. It's your choice. You have to save mankind on Earth, and I am to watch you save it."

  


~~TBC

A/n: 

[1]- Treize Kushrananda [2]- Duke Dermail [3]- Milliardo Peacecraft [4]- Lucrazia Noin [5]- Sally Po [6]- Relena Peacecraft [7]- Tuberov (the freaky guy that shot Col. Une and got blown up on the Lunar Base (I think...).)


	4. Politics, Dinner and Secrets Part 2

A/n: Sorry I haven't kept up with this lately. I hope this chapter clears up any confusion. By the way: I'm going to take out most of the political aspect of this story. It was originally supposed to revolve around that, but it's been too hard to write. If you have any questions, email me and I will answer them as best I can. Thank you. BTW- Please review! I don't like to push anymore, but I really like to see feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Bandai, with whom I owe every Gundam story written. ^.^

Mission: Cowgirls and Garters?

Politicians, Dinner, and...Secrets: Part 2

Duo blinked in confusion. What did Ruth mean? The Gundam Pilots had to change the future--their pasts--in order to keep mankind from disappearing almost altogether. How was that supposed to happen? **And** they were supposed to do all this without the aid of their Gundams.

Heero leaned against the wall of the restaurant. Another mission that he could handle. How couldn't he? All his other missions he had completed, with extra to fill the gap between a mediocre job and an excelled one. This would be a piece of cake.

"How will we be able to do this?" Duo questioned.

"Look," she said, defiantly, "you will listen to the quick version of what you need to do, and _then_ I'll give you the long drawn-out one. Got it?"

Duo sighed. Heero gave her a relaxed death glare.

"Okay. It goes like this..."

~~***~~

Ten minutes later, Duo, Heero and Ruth were seated back at the table. The politic conversation had struck up again.

"Duke," Ruth asked politely, taking a sip of water, "what is this about a feud against the government? Is there anything to stop Washington from keeping people away from this area of the country?" 

"No!" he yelled, standing up and banging his fists on the table. "They think that we don't need funds and that this area is unsafe!"

Thomas Kosura spoke up. "Well, if that's the case, you can be the head of your own government and separate from the rest of the United States."

Heero looked into Rachel's deep blue eyes. She looked away and blushed slightly. Her hands reached for the petite glass of water that sat before her and drank, not making any more eye contact with the mysterious stranger.

"Calm down," Trowa said, Quatre at his side with pleading aqua eyes. "This can be settled without the presence of women." He looked at Ruth, whose piercing midnight blue eyes glared at him. _With the exception of Ruth,_ he told himself.

"We shall meet again, all of you."

"Count on it," Duo growled under his breath.

~~

Everyone who was sitting at the Romefeller table left the restaurant. The party of government officials left in three different carriages, leaving the Gundam pilots and Ruth alone at the entrance.

She was thoroughly tired and extremely stressed, not to mention tired of being in heels and hearing people yell. She rubbed her temples as she looked down the dusty road, gazing at the blinking stars, feeling a migraine start to penetrate her mind.

"Let's go," she said, walking slowly down the road. No one had objections.

~~***~~

Back in Duo and Quatre's apartment, the whole gang piled in the living room and sat around Ruth, who was still dressed in her midnight blue dress. She raked a hand through her hair, which had been pulled from a messy bun.

"Heero, make me a drink, please. Duo, I need to borrow some clothes, since mine are in my room and I'm too lazy to get them, let alone walk another two steps in these bloody heels." At the thought, she pried off her shoes, dropping them on the floor with a satisfying 'thump'.

Heero left for the kitchen, and Duo thought about the vision of Ruth in _his_ clothes. He noticed that the other pilots were waiting for him to go. Ruth paused and looked at him strangely, about to tell the other pilots the story that she had told pilots 1 and 2 earlier.

Duo laughed and left quickly, hoping not to show his embarrassment.

Ruth started to speak to them, when Duo came back with his clothes folded over one arm. He carried a pair of black jeans and a priest-collared shirt for her, laying on top was a black elastic band for her hair. He put it down at her feet and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back in a minute to help you...situate yourself."

"Do and **die**, Maxwell," she whispered back and continued talking to the rest of the group.

Duo walked into the kitchen, lazily sitting atop one of the counters. "Hiya, Heero!"

"Hn."

"Are you making me food?"

"No."

"Please?!?"

"Hn."

Duo jumped off the counter and hugged his shoulder, looking into the pissed soldier's eyes. "_Please?_"

"Go away, baka."

"I'm hungry!"

"You just ate."

Duo huffed and walked out of the kitchen. He stared at the three men in the living room and sighed. All five of the Gundam pilots had stayed together since the war and became their own family, since they all had little or none left. A true family they were, all brothers and friends.

"Is something the matter, Duo?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." His voice perked up a bit, the mask of the perfect joker placed on his whole psyche. "Just wondering if this place will ever get room service!"

The room filled with laughter, mostly from Quatre and Duo, since Wufei and Trowa's wasn't especially loud.

Ruth appeared by Duo's side, but he hadn't seen her yet. She looked at the hard laugh lines that etched his face, making him look so much older than he really was. Ruth knew that there was something he was hiding, and she would soon find it out.

"Duo..." She reached up and brushed aside some of the bangs on his face. "What's wrong?"

The others had enveloped themselves into a conversation and were oblivious to Ruth and Duo.

Duo suddenly jerked back from the warm touch on his cool skin. He blinked at the sight of Ruth in his tight clothing.

"I look like you, don't I?" she asked, swinging her ebony braid to the front of her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said as he mentally gaped at her. "It...it fits you."

"Like a glove." Ruth leaned a bit closer to him and made him walk a bit down the hall to where they could have a bit of privacy.

"I heard about you. You, Duo Maxwell. You were a sexy man, one who knew no fear. You joked around most the time, but in a flash you could be the most solemn person in the universe."

Duo smiled. "Yes, you could say that," he said, feeling a little uneasy about telling this woman about his...past.

"But you never fell in love."

"Didn't I?" He thought about Hilde and how close they were, but their relationship never went anywhere out of friendship.

"No." Ruth stared into his violet eyes. "You and the Gundam pilots were killed in an abandoned warehouse. Your bodies were found in a small room with a computer--"

"Shit." Duo fell against the wall. "Do they know that?"

"Not that much, no. I thought you might want to know, though." She didn't want to admit that she was closest to him out of all the others, that she could relate with him the best. She paused, holding her breath for a moment and exhaling slowly. How could she say this without him blowing up in her face?

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"You need to revert the past. Change things that happen now so that they can be different and you don't have to die. So there doesn't have to be a war. So you can fall in love." _I really shouldn't be worried about him. After all, he *is* a Gundam pilot._

"What if I wanted to die? Did you ever think about that?" Duo closed his eyes and tried to push away demanding thoughts.

"But, your friends, Duo."

At that moment, Heero walked into the living room, a serving tray in his hands. It held one glass of ice and brown liquid, a cup of tea, four glasses of water and a few sandwiches.

"Hey, Duo!" Quatre called from the living room. "Heero made you some food. C'mon out here!"

Back in the hallway, near his room, Duo threw a glare back at Ruth. He walked slowly to the living room.

The black-haired woman watched his retreating form with concern. _That's not like him._ She gazed as he raked a hand through his hair and told the pilots he wasn't hungry. _Not like him at all._

~~***~~

**__**

A chestnut haired five year old ran threw Green Park, a loaf of bread in his little hands. He skipped past a fountain and jumped over a sleeping dog. He laughed with joy as he passed a bald man sitting on a bench.

The boy ran down city streets of the colony L2.

"Duo!"

The boy ran faster as he heard the call of his name from an older man.

"Get back here!"

Duo ran down a back alley, looking for a place to hide from him. Where was a place he could fit in? He saw a large pile of trash and dug himself into it, holding his nose at the stench of rotting materials.

"Boy! Don't you go hidin' from me!"

The scared five-year-old dug deeper into the pile. He hid his face from the small sliver of light coming from one of the holes in a trash bag.

"Duo." The man changed his tone when he saw the pile of trash. He knew the boy would hide here, since it was a dead end. He suddenly spotted a long braid-like rope in the pile.

Knowing better than thinking it was a rope, the man pulled violently on it.

Duo gasped, the air escaping his lungs at once. He clenched his teeth as the man pulled harder and started yelling at him.

"It is your responsibility to get to work and not steal, like you just did. Now you must receive your punishment."

The man punched him in the stomach with a wryly grin on his face. He knew the boy could do nothing to him. 

"You just wait. I'm gonna cut off that pretty woman braid you've got there..."

Another boy, about nine years old, walked towards the site. His dark green eyes watched the scene in front of him, but it was the words that hurt him the most.

"Get away from him!"

The man looked up from the battered boy to the young red-head. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Solo, Duo's brother. Now get away from him!"

"Or what?" The man challenged. "You gonna hurt me?"

Duo cringed as the man let go of his precious braid and curled into a ball in the corner. The man advanced and threw a right hook at his left eye.

Solo reached for his gun. "Get away from him," he said flatly.

"You don't know how to shoot that!"

"Wanna bet?"

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the colony of L2.

~~***~~

Duo shot up in bed. He was in a cold sweat. _What was I thinking?_ He felt around in hot pursuit for his braid. He felt a long, rope-like cord under his fingertips.

The braided teen sighed heavily. His eyes looked around in the darkness, settling on the shadowed candlestick and matches at his bedside.

"I need a drink."

He rose and felt his way to the kitchen. Inside, he opened the icebox, grabbing a large flask of whiskey. Duo chugged down the chilled alcohol. It burned its way down his throat, but felt unusually satisfying. He winced in slight pain.

Duo turned around, careful not to go too quickly, gulping down the brown liquid still. He noticed a figure silhouetted against the pale moonlight.

"Uhh... hello...Quatre," he slurred.

A strong feminine voice replied coolly to his uncanny speech. "You shouldn't drink before bed, and you of all people should know that, Maxwell."

He cursed. "How did you get in here?" he asked, backing up into a counter.

"I live down the hall, genius." Ruth stepped from her hiding place into candle-light. Her features were lit by a pale yellow glow, making her tan skin and nice golden tone. Her eyes caught the gold light, making them a slight green.

"Sorry to interrupt your abuse of alcohol, but I need you to know something."

Duo's eyes darkened. "Like _what_?"

"You have no idea how many lives you will save if you take this mission. It was destined to come about anyway. Everyone knew what happened in the past would somehow effect the events of the future, but they weren't sure if they should've given out the mission. Suddenly they decided to go along with it. I was sent first, but then you guys found the deleted copy.

"If you hadn't found it, you wouldn't be in this position."

"I knew it," Duo said, sighing. "I just knew it would be bad news."

"Duo, there are a lot of people that care about you, whether you know it or not." Her voice softened and her eyes locked with his. "I do, too, ya know. Please do this, Duo. I--we--need you."

Duo rolled his eyes, not really understanding what she meant. "Talk to Winner about this. I'm sure _he_ will save everyone's _future_."

  
~~TBC


	5. Persuasion

**__**

A/n: Konnichi wa, minna! I hope you all (who am I kiddin? it's 'ya'll' 'round these parts!) like the story so far. There's much, _much_ more to come. This is only the fourth chapter. I'm writing the... ::looks in her notebook:: oh. Nevermind. I've only written up to the sixth. ::facefaults:: -.- I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOREVER!! WILL IT EVER END?! ::aHEM:: Sorry, folks. 

From this disclaimer on, the story should become more serious. (maybe.) I was really trying for a comic story, but it only worked for the first 2 chapters. Sorry bout that. Also, I'm trying to put a bit of depth into this story, so bear with me. It's gonna be a long ride for some of you.

****

WARNING!! There's a bit on lemony-freshness in the dream. Not too much, but if you can't handle it or are not old enough to read it, please skip over the all-italics. Thanks. ^.~ I'm adding more about garters! I know it doesn't make sense, but it will be funny in the end.

**__**

Disclaimer: 

RC: I don't own them.

Rabid Lawyers: ::sneek up behind her.::

Wufei: ::uses his katana to scare them away::

RC: ::gives him a high-five::

Wufei: ::grins and sits down to watch football::

Duo: Did I just see American culture given by Wu-man?

Quatre: Uh, Duo? I really don't think that he likes being called that... ::hides behind RC::

Duo: Oops.

Wufei: ::chases him with his katana, screaming:: INJUSTICE!!!

****

Mission: Cowgirls and Garters?

Chapter Four

Persuasion

Ruth went to bed that night, her sleep filled with haunting dreams. Her thoughts only involved the fate of the world and what was to become of her and the Gundam Pilots. 

Through it all, there was only one of them she kept dreaming about. One whom she felt a certain pull towards. Why was she having feelings for this man? Someone who lived in a totally different time period?

/_Flashback_\

__

Her hair fell around her head, the black strands beaded with sweat. Her breath came out in short gasps as his hands traveled around her body. All her senses made her aware of him, especially when he touched her. 

She whispered his name into his brown hair, using her shaking hands to unravel the braid that wrapped around his tightly-muscled torso. Her fingers got lost in it, and as he kept caressing her, she tightened her grip.

She saw stars as he entered her, all blue and purple and yellow. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing, and as she moved with him in that ancient rhythm, she screamed his name; moaned and whispered it, over and over and over...

/_End Flashback_\

"Duo!"

It was morning now, her scream waking her from her quite unusual dream. It was true, she had not been with a real man for quite a while, but just seeing this man made her want to jump and do unmentionable things with leather and garters...

Her thoughts left a grin on her face as she showered, thinking about...other things rather than the mission at hand. She had to choose between survival and romance.

She chose survival.

She dried and clothed, exiting her room for the one next door while pulling her hair up in a loose ponytail. She turned the knob, but noticed it was locked. Another grin spread across her face.

A few moments later, the lock had been picked, and Ruth stood in the doorway, a small black bra top and a pair of Heero's spandex shorts on. No one seemed to be there, though.

"Duo!" she yelled.

No answer.

"...Quatre?"

Still no answer.

Ruth took in a breath and walked towards Duo's room. _I should've known better. He's probably still asleep._

But in the darkened bedroom, there was no Duo. Only bedraggled sheets that lay thrown around the bed frame.

"Where are you guys?" she yelled as she checked Quatre's room. Quatre wasn't there either. His bed was neatly but hastily made, as if he was in a hurry to go somewhere and fast...

"Did you _leave _me?!" she asked to the silent walls, their voices hushed in anticipation for her next reaction. She sauntered back into the living room, where a single note lay on a coffee table. It was folded in half and had her name printed on the front. 

__

Duo did this, Ruth thought as she picked it up from its place.

It read: "Dear Ruth, please understand that we have gone and you are never to see us. As long as you leave us alone, we will find our own way to get back to AD195. Best wishes to you-- Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei."

Her dark blue eyes looked away from the note and to the street below the window, which had now sprung to life.

This would be an interesting ride.

~~***~~

The hot sun beat down on the Gundam pilots, which were heading east towards the place where they first came here. Whatever was there was sure to bring them back. And if they couldn't find what they were looking for, at least there was going to be a town somewhere nearby.

All five sat on their horses, canteens in hand. All of them looked exhausted, worn out from the journey and from the blistering heat. 

Heero spotted a small village in the clearing and pointed towards it. They galloped their way towards it and stopped at an inn, where they saddled their steeds and gathered at a bar, slumping down into a hard wooden booth.

Duo looked at them all and asked, "Do ya think she'll find us here?"

"Hn."

"That better not be a yes, Yuy," Wufei snarled before loosening his tight ponytail and letting the onyx strands free. "I'm considerably sick of that woman, and if I was you, I would think about trying to get back to the doctors."

"He has a point," Trowa agreed. "We need to find a way back there if we're not going through with this mission."

"I am going to go through with this mission, no matter what you do." Heero's Prussian eyes glared at the other four pilots. "Peace is something you have to fight for, not just something that is handed to you. And if you haven't learned that yet, then you shouldn't be with me at all."

The table was silent. Not one of the pilots had ever heard Heero talk this much about a mission, let alone anything else. He was dead serious; his eyes gleamed with the hope of having a mission after so long. 

And Heero Yuy _never_ failed a mission.

"Let's find a place to stay and not worry about it just yet," Quatre said meekly, hoping that a fight would not break up among them.

All he received was four stares, all asking the same question.

Whose side are you on?

~~***~~

A lone rider galloped in the sandy, hot desert. Horse and rider were one, making their way to the same destination. They co-existed in this world--man and beast. They breathed the same air and saw the same land. One would say that their intelligence was the same, only because the understood the laws of nature. It was just enough to make man and beast the same... _infinitely_.

Ruth wiped sweat from her tanned brow. _God it's hot. I've been looking for those damned fools for the past five hours. When I get close to them... they are going to beg me from the pits of hell for their lives!_

Zorro and Ruth carried on, searching high and low for any sign of the Gundam pilots.

Finally, she spotted hoof prints and droppings. Her loud "HAH!" echoed around her in the empty desert.

__

I found you! Reikoku cannot be wrong!

Dust was kicked up from behind the pair as they set off, followed by a soft wind that blew away their tracks.

~~***~~

Duo collapsed on the large rug in his new room. How could life be so unfair as to make hard rugs, wooden floors, and no water beds? Plus, Earth had a certain woman who made him think back to childhood and haunt him into a cold sweat in early morning hours.

There was a part of her that hated her. No, practically _loathed_ her. There was a good reason, too. How could she think that they, the Gundam pilots, would do a mission that would change the future?

...But wasn't that what they did every time they went on one?

Heero wanted to take the mission. He had a feeling that the others did too, and that the only one on his side was Wufei, who really never cared for him that much in the first place.

Duo wanted to go back to the future and die right now rather than wait a few years.

__

I don't make sense. And what's worse is I don't have a real reason to hate Ruth. I think I... maybe I do have something to live for after all...

__

I'm in trouble.

Heero walked into Duo's room later that night and called out to him in his monotone voice. "Duo?" he asked through the pitch-black doorway. 

"Duo?"

No noise came back at him.

"I have food."

No answer.

He lit a candle that rested on one of the bookshelves and looked around. No one was in the room.

And the window was open.

~~TBC


End file.
